


警察故事2018 番外

by Summer994



Category: ONER
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer994/pseuds/Summer994





	警察故事2018 番外

李英超晚上下了晚自习就往回冲，在派出所门前把自行车草草一锁推开门带进一屋寒气。

一路上经过的商店橱窗都摆上了红红绿绿的装饰物，广场上圣诞树的灯光延伸出来照得灯火通明。李英超忍不住停下听唱诗班端着蜡烛唱圣诞颂歌，听到结尾伸出缩在袖子里的手噼里啪啦鼓掌，两只手背在风里迅速地冻红起来。已经六点半了，他的肚子从老师拖堂就开始叫，现在跟着颂歌咕噜咕噜打起节拍。

又是一年冷起来了。

他推门进去的时候屋里三个人都在，正围着办公桌分吃两盘热气腾腾的饺子，一看就出自街口小摊阿姨之手，薄皮大馅儿，实打实地放整虾仁。两帅哥一美女见他进来都笑了，忙着拿碗拿筷子倒醋，李英超先从书包里掏吧掏吧掏出一个裹得花里胡哨的平安果，给帮他拿凳子的木子洋塞手里，自己把羽绒服和校服外套一脱露出里面的卫衣，凑过去在姐姐脸上亲了一口。

“我同桌给我的，送你。”

警花伸手拍他的头揍他，又吃了几口就不吃了，撂了筷子在那儿拆平安果一层一层的包装纸，红的黄的带闪的，剥开了拿文件夹压平夹到书里。剩下两个人不乐意，问小李英超儿，怎么只有你洋姐的？我俩呢？不许男人过节？李英超低头装死人。木子洋把大红苹果完完整整剥出来拿刀切了分，嘴里不忘埋汰自己同事：“有没有点儿出息？为了个苹果要揍弟弟？”

他坐到凳子上用手捏了个饺子放嘴里，含混不清地问，怎么过圣诞也吃饺子啊？不是冬至吃吗？  
岳明辉拿两根筷子丁零当啷敲着大瓷碗边儿，鼻头皱皱和他一本正经地说胡话。

“没听过吗，古话儿说，圣诞饺子不蘸醋，圣诞老人打驯鹿。”

木子洋和卜凡笑成一团，李英超把嘴一撇，净瞎扯。哪儿跟哪儿呀，岳叔，就没有比你们北京人会编的。

吃饱了饭木子洋带他先回家，俩人走在路上李英超皱着眉头抱怨今年圣诞不下雪，一点儿气氛都没有，一直到开门进家了还在怏怏不乐地闹别扭。警花看着小朋友心里好笑，打开冰箱抓了一把巧克力扔给他，自己挨到沙发上去开电视。李英超吃了巧克力又开开心心地摸过去凑近她吸鼻子，被木子洋抓住头发拎起来一点儿。

“干嘛呀，像个小狗似的。”

小朋友抬起头冲着她笑，越发把整个人都埋进她的胸口里去，声音含含糊糊的。

“姐姐，给个圣诞礼物吧。”

她当然知道弟弟什么意思，笑骂着要揍他，到底一年多怎么就学坏了，但还是解开了胸口的扣子，任由李英超小狗一样拱过来，这里亲亲那里亲亲。她抱着那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，头发上还是她熟悉的洗发水味道，说不出来像什么。李英超在她怀里叼着她的乳头磨蹭，牙齿一下下地轻轻嗑着，她忍不住伸手拍了他脑袋一下。“干啥呢，没奶。”

木子洋冬天上班就不爱穿内衣，反正胸也不算大，衣服穿得厚什么都看不出来，这会儿方便了小崽子，在胸前啃咬了一会儿又凑上来亲她的嘴唇，双手在下面把她上衣往下剥。李英超唔嗯唔嗯地讨要亲吻，整个人手脚并用地爬上来严严实实地把她压住了，膝盖怼在她两条长腿中间分开一点，屋里暖气很足，她的肩膀裸露出来在暖和的空气里舒展开，很快就招架不住开始发出细微的呻吟。  
“小超，别闹姐姐——”

李英超的手已经开始往不该伸的地方伸了。

从开春李英超的身高就一路窜过了她，偏偏这孩子手长脚长，以后能长多高不说，光此刻他细长而骨节分明的手指在做的事就足够让木子洋脑子里过电。她又有点感冒，带着鼻音嗯嗯着把胳膊和腿都缠绕在弟弟身上，任他的手指头灵活地揉弄着她那一点突起，身下一片粘腻。沙发套明天肯定得洗，她昏昏沉沉的脑子里想着，把手伸下去突破校服裤子松紧带的阻碍，轻轻一张开就握住了——滚烫。和他窜起来的身高一样，和他的手指头一样，滚烫。

小孩儿毕竟还是小孩儿，被握住的一瞬间身体微微地抖了一下，随后呼吸变得越发粗重。他的动作快起来，又重又急，嘴巴还在急切地在姐姐锁骨周围忙活。木子洋大口大口地喘气，身下的快感逐渐累积，终于还是没忍住高声呻吟出来，手伸过去把他拽开。弟弟腾出胳膊把自己压上去，双臂在木子洋头顶撑出一片阴影，长长的睫毛垂下来抖动，咫尺之间呼吸相闻。

“进来呀……”警花说。下一秒就被准确地挤压开身体，缓慢而扎实地顶了进来。

外面好像开始下雪了。

李英超还是怕她疼。木子洋柔软又潮湿地包裹着他，太紧了，从第一次开始他就感叹（虽然也没体验过别人），但姐姐真的太紧了，紧到他进去就倒吸一口冷气。他慢慢地磨木子洋，用下半身去撑开和刮蹭内壁的每一寸表层，直到换来姐姐不满的哼唧，感冒的声音沙哑着索要更多。弟弟，再深一点儿……她抱怨，用细瘦的手指圈住李英超露在外面的根部往自己身体里送。她下一秒就后悔了，一口气梗在喉咙口，转换成一声放肆的尖叫。

太深了，每一下都像是要把整个人都挤进来，头部一路顶进子宫口。木子洋怀疑自己是不是要坏了，但女性隐秘的禁地有无穷魔力——包括意想不到的弹性。她好好地容纳了弟弟，内壁吸附着他把他向里绞紧，再绞紧，绞得李英超头晕眼花。小孩用一只手掐着她光滑的大腿根，另一只手在乳房上安抚着使她放松。“洋姐……洋姐。”他喘息着话都说不利索，“别夹着我……要射了。”

他们大概有两周没做，李英超到底还是先射了一次。他大脑有一瞬间的失神，随后就是深深的丢脸感袭来，少年人的自尊心体现得淋漓尽致。警花从他身子底下挣脱出来，跪在沙发上看了看他稍微有点泄气的下身，又抬起眼皮扫了弟弟一眼，做了一个伸出舌头将碰不碰的动作。粉色的发丝被她自己撩起来别在耳后，舌尖是水润的粉红。

李英超迅速起立敬礼。

木子洋笑了，埋头把整根吞进口腔，舌头绕着一圈一圈划动，很快那根东西就变得湿淋淋的。她直起身来跨坐上去，双手撑着弟弟的胸膛自己吃了进去，直到她的屁股完全坐到李英超的胯骨上发出满足的喂叹。躺着的少年看红了眼，挺起腰来向上重重一顶。这个体位不好发力，他重又翻身过来把姐姐压在身下，下体插在里面转了一圈，不知碰到了哪里让木子洋尖叫出声。李英超的眼睛一下亮了起来。

“是这里吗姐姐？”他努力在插入的半途向上挺身去戳上壁的那个位置，“这里能让你舒服吗？”小朋友执着地在一次又一次冲刺的间隙发问，问得木子洋恨不得捂起他的嘴。他们酣畅淋漓地又做了一次，以警花大腿的痉挛作为结束，李英超拔出来射在了她平坦的肚子上。  
岳明辉打电话来兴奋地通知他们下雪了，木子洋瘫在沙发上指挥李英超去把客厅的窗帘拉开，夜晚的北京灯火通明，照亮了飘落的每一粒雪花。她躺在那里看着微微喘气，突然弟弟回头冲她笑了一下。

“姐姐，我又被你逮捕了。”


End file.
